


I was wrong, he would.

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Romantic Soulmates, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Soulmates, Supernatural Bonds, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sakuatsu soulmates after Inarizaki beat Karasuno with wingman family members.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	I was wrong, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Soulmate AU.

Atsumu’s feelings were all over the place, and it made Sakusa’s head hurt. He rubbed his temples with a low growl, and heard his cousin snicker beside him. He side-glared him, then closed his eyes, so he could concentrate on the message he was about to send.

 **Stop being so fucking happy, Miya! It pisses me off!** He thought, and Atsumu turned his head towards him.

When their eyes meet, a wide smile appeared on his lips, and he started to wave vigorously. Sakusa heard a few girl squeel beneath him, thinking they were the ones the captain of Inarizaki was waving to. Sakusa felt as his lips quirked up in a grin. Serves you right, bitches!

 **How was I, Omi-kun? Wasn’t my last serve awesome?!** He heard the excited voice in his head, and rolled his eyes.

 **Osamu was the one who gained the winning point, so most of the glory is his,** Sakusa answered, and saw how Atsumu’s smile turned into an adorable pout. 

Sakusa bit into his lips to hide his smile. He could understand why his soulmate was so hyped, though. Karasuno beat them last year, so it was a well-deserved revenge. Sakusa watched how Atsumu’s other teammates jumped on top of him, which led to them ending on the court in a pile of limbs. He saw how Osamu walked to the bench, and a few minutes later he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 _Sorry for him being too over the moon,_ he read the message, and Sakusa chuckled.

 _I’ve gotten used to it,_ he wrote back, and saw Osamu nodding up at him.

Him and Atsumu found out that they were soulmates two years ago when they first met at the Youth Camp, and their relationship had progressed a lot ever since. Sakusa still couldn’t say for sure if they were a couple or not, but it was certain that he didn’t want to choke Atsumu to death all the time – like he used to. Now, he felt quite happy every time he heard the other’s voice in his head or felt his happiness through their bond.

”You should really take the next step, you know,” Komori said beside him, and Sakusa’s eyebrow twitched.

”Like how? Should I say ’Hey, Miya! We have been soulmates for more than two years now, so I think we should get together officially as well!’?” He asked sarcastically, but Komori nodded as if it was the right answer. Then his eyes darkened a bit.

”He wouldn’t wait for you all his life,” he said, then he looked towards Inarizaki’s bench, and saw Atsumu grinning up at them with shining eyes. ”I was wrong, he would.”


End file.
